Everything isn't how it seems!
by Bgsoftball006
Summary: Brittanys cousin Breanna Comes to live with her. Mike seems to like her alot.She's haveing some fun time in Lima,Ohio.But will her old life come and destroy her new friends. Or will they stay stronger to gether? It's alot better than the summary i swear. Its rated M for late chapters. but other wise rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's POV

"Hey Britt why do you look so happy" Santana asked her best friend Brittany

"My favorite cousin is coming to live with me… I think you've met her."

"Oh you mean the one that is kind of like you and I combined?" San asked

"Yes….. Also she will be here for the new cheerios try out."

"Who will be here for the new cheerio try out?" Santana's boyfriend Puck asked

"You'll just have to wait and find out won't you" Santana said with a devilish smile.

_**LATER THAT DAY AT BRITTANY'S HOUSE**_

"So what movie should we watch?" Mike asked

"Ice Age the first one" I say

"Hang Over" Matt says

"Meet the Parents" Santana says

"I don't care. But I say Meet the Parents."

"I guess it's Meet the Parents" Mike says

The doorbell rings in the middle of the movie so I pause it and go to answer the door. I open the door and I can't believe who's there.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE" I scream as I drag her in to meet my friends.

"You guys this is my cousin Breanna. Breanna, Puck is the one with the Mohawk, then there is matt the one on the couch, then there is Mike the one sitting on the floor. And you already know Santana."

"OMG your outfit is AMAZING" Breanna's outfit was jeans blue tanks top and a pair of cow girl boots.

"Where are you from" Matt asked

"Well I'm from Delaware. But my uncle lives in Tennessee so I live there sometimes too." Breanna says

"So are you like living here now in Lima, Ohio" Puck asked

"Yeah why?" Bre asked

"Just wondering" Puck said

"Ok? Santana can you and Britt help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow?"

"Sure" they said at the same time

"But first I want to know why you wanted to move here." Britt said

"Well my ex-boyfriend is a jerk started to spread rumors about me around school that weren't true. And of course everybody believed them and I got really tormented so I just decided I had enough so I left. Well after he got punched in the face." Bre finishes and San gives her a high five.

"Breanna you are fucking bad ass" Puck says

"Thanks… Well I'm going to go to bed I've had a long hard day so peace." Bre said walking to her bedroom we had for her since she visted a lot in the summer.

"She is still as awesome as I remember." San says

"Yeah she seems really cool" Puck says

"Mike are you ok over there you haven't said anything for a while?" Matt says

"Yeah I'm fine. I got to go my curfew is in soon by" He says why walking out the door.

"That was awkward." San says.

"Yeah I know right. Well Matt are you coming I have to take you home."

"Yeah" He got up and kissed me goodnight and Puck did the same to San.

"Bye" Me and San say to the guys on the way out.

_**The next morning in the school hallway**_

Breanna's POV

I decided to take my own car to school today (blue mustang). When I pull up I see San, Puck, Britt, Matt, Mike standing next to I'm guessing Pucks truck. So I grab my Mc Donald's and start walking towards them.

"Aww she even brought me food how sweet" Puck said and went to grab the bag. I hit his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch my food." I say in a serious voice

"oh come on your so skinny you don't look like you could eat any junk food"

"You're talking to the girl who can eat a whole pizza by herself." Britt says

"How can you do that you are so skinny"Matt said in shock

"I have a really high metabolism."

"Also she does so many sports it's not even funny" Britt says

"I'm going to the office now to get my schedule. Bye" I walk away really embarrassed and as soon as I see a trash can I throw my Mc Donald's away.

"Why did you just throw that away?" A voice said behind me

I turn around and see that it's Mike

"I'm not really that hungry I ate the sand which on the way here I only had the sweet tea left and a hash brown left." Trying to make up a lie.

"Oh. Ok. So do you need help finding the office?" he asked me.

"No I'm good"

" I'll see you later then" He said smiling at me

"Yeah" I said smiling back and started walking toward the office

Once I got to the office I got my schedule

1st period- Math

2nd period-English

3rd period-Spanish

4th period-Gym

Lunch

5th period-Dance

6th period-Science

7th period-Medical/Clinical

8th period-Free Period

I walk out of the office and look for my locked 736. When I get to my locker I put in my combination. I look around to see anybody I know when I don't I turn around and put all my stuff in my locker. Then I see somebody take my schedule that I had put on my locker door. I turn around and I see Mike.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't I had to come to my locker and get my books. It looks like we have the same schedule."

"Really that's great"

"Do you want to walk together to class?"

"Sure."

As we were walking I noticed that he put and arm around me. But I didn't care. I really think he is cute anyway. After Gym I decided to stay after for a few minutes. I was doing backflips, cartwheels, and back hand springs. I hear clapping and I see a teacher there.

"Come to my office now"

I follow her to her office

"You are my new cheerio. You will be co-captain with Brittany. Please come by after school and get you uniform. You are dismissed."

I walk to the cafeteria in shock. When I get there I see Brittany waving to me to come sit with them. I walk over and see the only available seat is next to Mike. So I sit down.

"Bre why did you throw away your breakfast this morning and why don't you have your lunch now?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked with no worry in my voice but I was freaking out inside they might find out my secret.

"Mike told us you through your food away when you got in school but you ate your sand which in the car. But you said you never would eat in your car so why don't you tell me the truth."

"Well the reason I through my food out is because….."


	2. Chapter 2

Breanna's POV

"Well the reason I through my food out is because I just wasn't hungry I mean I ate before I left the house so I thought I was hungry but I guess I wasn't." I lied very well

"Oh. Ok. But why don't you have lunch?" Britt asked me

"I never eat lunch" I lie again

"Well you're gonna start your way to skinny" Matt says

"No I'm not. I'm never hungry so I'm not going to eat."

"Yes you are." The whole table at once said

"Ok." I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I am so fed up with people telling me what to do. I just start to walk toward the dance room when I feel something cold hit me face.

"Welcome to McKinley loser" I saw to guys that have football jackets.

"You think that is funny. No that isn't funny. This is funny" I punch both of them in the face and they look shocked. The principle hears the commotion and comes down the hall and see's that I punched them and I got sent to his office. When I got in there he looked mad but not mad at the same time.

"Please tell me why you decided to punch those two in the face."

"They through a drink at me."

"Well you have one week detention. You are free to go."

When I left the office I went to the bathroom to clean up. I managed to get everything off my face but my shirt was ruined. That's great one of my favorite tops is ruined. After I was done I went to my locker to see five faces I knew.

"What the hell happened" Puck said he looked really angry

"Two guys decided it would be fun to have a drink thrown at me."

"What I'm going to kill them." San says

"I already punched them both in the face and got a week of detention so I think I got it."

"That is so bad ass" Puck says

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Mike says with a smile and a wink.

"Well we have to go to class we'll see you after school chica" San says

I start to walk to dance when I hear somebody call my name. I turn around to see Mike. I stop and wait for him. We walk to class together. After school I went to detention. It was really boring. When I got out of there I was heading toward coaches office. But I was stopped by Mike and Matt.

"You do know the parking lot is the other way right?" Mike asked with a smile on his face

"Yeah of course I do" I start with a nervous laugh "I'll meet you there. I just have to get something."

They left and I went to coaches' office and got everything I needed. I put it all in my book bag and started toward the parking lot. When I got out there I noticed all my friends were around my car.

"Oh is there a party at my car and I didn't know about it." I say laughing

"Where have you been?" Britt asked me

"Places."

"Very funny."

"I know."

We all got in our cars and went to Britt's and my house. When we got there we all noticed another car in the drive way. I was so excited I put my car in my place and got out of the car and did a cart wheel. Everybody looked at me weirdly.

"What do I have something on my face?" I ask

"No…. But why did you just do a cart wheel?" Matt asked

"Because my pick-up truck is here"

"I always knew there was going to be a truck. I mean look at you country girl all the way." Puck said

"You know I take that as a good thing right."

They all just start laughing. We all go inside we decided to eat dinner. When we were done with that it was 7:00 and we decide to watch a movie. We all agreed on the new footloose. The seating was Brittany and Matt on the big couch curled up together. Then Santana and Puck on the love seat together. Then Mike and I on the floor lying down and me on his chest. By the end of the movie it is like 10:00 and I was already asleep.

Mikes POV

When the movie is over I look at Breanna. She is asleep. So I decide to carry her to bed. When I pick her up I was so surprised. She weighed like nothing.

"What room do you want me to put her in."

"The room next to mine. It has her name on the door." Britt told me

I walked up the stairs and saw her name. When I went in I was shocked. Her room was really cool looking. She had light green walls and dark grey carpet. Her bed had zebra sheets on it. I saw a cow girl hat on a chair. I put her in her bed then I saw two pictures that caught my eye. It was one with her and I'm guessing her horse. Then one with her mom and dad.

"Hey" I heard her say

"Hey these are really nice pictures. I like the hat on you. It looks really cute." I say back to her. She blushes and looks away.

"That picture with my parents is the day they died in a car accident. It was last year on my 15th birthday."

"I'm so sorry" I hugged her.

"It's ok. I have more of my friends but I just haven't put them all up yet. I wanted to move back here last year after they died but my uncle said I had to wait till now."

"I'm glad you came. Is that your horse?"

"Yeah his name is brown sugar. He's 6 years old. I got him for my 10th birthday. My uncle has his mom and so that's why I have him he was born on my birthday. And I'm rambling." Breanna says

"I think it's cute" I start to lean in

"Thanks" She says as she's leaning into.

But then…..

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. I will update soon. But I want to get at least 5 reviews or more.**_

_**And if you want to be in the story message me with name and things you like and dislike and age**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yeah his name is brown sugar. He's 6 years old. I got him for my 10th birthday. My uncle has his mom and so that's why I have him he was born on my birthday. And I'm rambling." Breanna says_

"_I think it's cute" I start to lean in_

"_Thanks" She says as she's leaning into._

_But then….._

Breanna's POV

As we were about to kiss my cell phone went off. We pulled away and I grabbed my phone. I looked at it. It was a message from my ex-boyfriend. It said ._Where are you! You know we have our homecoming this weekend and if you aren't there your life will be made a living HELL!. _ I stared at the message. I was so scared I know if I didn't go my life would be hell. I mean he would find me and take me back to Tennessee with him. I didn't want to go back there so I texted back **I'll be there Saturday morning so we can go to the dance. I'm sorry I should have been there :(. **Once I was done texting him back I saw mike looking at me worried.

"What?" I asked

"You looked like you were scared when you saw the message."

"No it's fine."

"Ok so now what were we doing before we got interrupted?" he smiled as we moved closer to each other.

"Well I think you were about to kiss me" I said smiling

"Oh yeah I remember that" He said with a smile. Right before we were about to kiss Matt came in.

"Dude lets go… Am I interrupting something?" as we pull our faces away from each other with a blush on both of our faces. Mike got up ready to leave.

"No not at all. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say lying down in my bed. Once Mike left I fell asleep can't wait until tomorrow.

_**The next day**_

I walk down stairs in my new uniform and see Britt and San already down there. Once the saw me they were so happy.

"Hell yeah you are the new co-captain with Britt. We are now going to rule the school." San says

"I'm now guessing you're the captain."

"Yeah I am. Do you want to ride with us?"

"No I'll meet you there."

I went out to my mustang and got in I decided to go to McDonalds and get breakfast. I got my favorite like usual bacon egg and cheese bagel with a sweet tea and hash brown. After I got my breakfast I was driving to school when I got a phone call from my ex-boyfriend.

(**Ex-boyfriend, **_Me_)

"_Hello"_

"**Hey babes where are you? You're not at school."**

"_I moved but I'm still going to homecoming with you like I promised I would" I said trying not to be scared_

"**Good well I got to go love you"**

"_Bye" I said and hung up._

I got to school five minutes later and saw everybody by San's car. I get out and start walking over and when the guys see me they start to whistle. I blush and when I get over there I talk to puck first.

"Do you want this?" I said offering the bag.

"What did you do to it?" he asked me jokingly. I laugh

"Nothing"

"Ok I'll take it."

"Bre did you eat anything" San asked me in her scary voice

"Y-yes"

"Puck give me the damn food back. Now listen you will eat this or I will make sure to make you have the worse day of your life are we clear."

"Y-Yes"

"Good now that we understand each other here you go" she gave me the food. I started to eat my food. I gave the evil eye. She smirked at me then once I was done we all walked to our lockers. Mike put his arm around me when we were walking to our lockers. Once we go there he asked me something I really didn't want to answer.

"Why did you lie about eating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bre don't play stupid because I know you're not." He looked at me with a little bit of sympathy.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk about it. Ok?"

"That's all I ask"

We went to all of our classes and after gym I was trying to sneak out to the bleachers but of course Mike caught me and took me to lunch over his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know why?" Britt asked trying not to laugh

"She was trying to skip out on lunch." He said as he sat me I the chair next to San.

"You know you'll never win at this game right." Matt says

"This is a game? But I always win at games." I said smiling. They all just rolled there eyes and started talking. They weren't really paying attention to me so I was about to leave cause I didn't see Mike anywhere in sight. I got up and was about to leave when I felt somebody grab my waist and sit me in there lap.

"Where do you think you're going." Mike said while smiling.

"To look for you" I said lying.

"Sure you were. Now let's eat."

"What" I asked

"I got you something to eat." I looked on the tray and saw fries.

"Thank you." I said and picked on up and ate it.

_**Time skip to after school.**_

I was walking out to my car when I saw all my friends waving to me by Puck's truck. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Bre are you excited for the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah….Wait tomorrow's Friday?"

"Yeah? What day did you think it was"

"Wednesday"

"Bre you got here 2 days ago." Britt says

"Oh well I must of forgot the track of the days. I got to go I'll see you at home Britt." I yell running to my car. I had to shopping for a dress for homecoming. On my way to the mall I didn't notice cars following me. Once I got to the mall and went to a store to find a cute dress. When I found one I turned around scared.

"What are you all doing here?" I said to all my friends I had here.

"We could ask you the same question." Matt said.

"Well I had to get a dress."

"Oh what for?"

"Reasons." I said walking to the dressing room trying on the dress. It fit me perfectly. So I went to buy it. I didn't talk to any of them till the next day at school.

_**Next day in the school hallway**_

"Hey Bre" Mike said to me when I was at my locker. I looked at him

"Hey" I said in a weak voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to wear my jersey today" He asked nervously.

"I would love that" I said taking the jersey. I had number 22 on. I started to walk away and Mike stopped me.

"By the way you look really sexy in that" he said in a wink.

_**During the football game**_

There was 10 seconds left in the game and surprisingly we won. Matt, Puck and Mike all ran over to us. I Gave Mike a hug then we kissed. It was amazing. I felt like fireworks were going off. When we came apart we looked at each other. We both had big smiles on our faces.

_**At Britt and Bre's House**_

It was around 3:30 am when I was getting ready to leave. I had my dress, heals and accessories in my pick-up already and I was ready to go. I was in sweat pant and a sweat shirt. As I was walking out the door I felt a little bit of regret not telling them but I knew it wouldn't end in my favor if I did tell them.

It was about 9:30 when I got to my aunt and uncles. It was 10:00 when Britt called me.

(**Britt**, _Me)_

_Hello_

**Where the hell are you**

_Places_

**Bre this isn't funny**

_I know this. But if I told you guys. You wouldn't have let me leave. I got to go Bye._

I hung up the phone and started to get ready. Around 5:30 Derek(AKA Ex-boyfriend) came to pick me up.

"Hey babes"

"Let's just go you know the sooner we get there the sooner we get to leave."

_**After homecoming**_

"Let me go Derek."

"Why I thought you wanted this"

"No get the hell off me" I hit him in the face. Wrong move. He started hitting me with everything he had. After he was done he dropped me off at my aunt and uncles house and I got everything I needed and started to head back to Britt's house. I got there around 2:00 in the morning not expecting anybody up. So I didn't pun in my sweat pants and shirt to cover up the bruises'. When I came in I shut the door and the light to the kitchen come on. I stopped and looked over to see everybody.

"Hi guys. I'm gonna go change I'll be right back." I say as I take off toward the stairs and I knew they were right behind me. I got in my room and shut the door right in there face's.

"Breanna you better open this door right now" San yelled.

I went to open the door and Mike ran in and hugged me. I winced in pain. He noticed and looked at me.

" What happened? Where did you go?" he asked gently kneeling down by me

"I want to Tennessee…"


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Hi guys. I'm gonna go change I'll be right back." I say as I take off toward the stairs and I knew they were right behind me. I got in my room and shut the door right in there face's.**_

"_**Breanna you better open this door right now" San yelled.**_

_**I went to open the door and Mike ran in and hugged me. I winced in pain. He noticed and looked at me.**_

"_**What happened? Where did you go?" he asked gently kneeling down by me**_

"_**I went to Tennessee…"**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"What did you go there for?" Matt asked worriedly

"They were having there homecoming at my old school." I said getting tears in my eyes

"But how did you get bruises on your arm and legs." Mike asked

"Umm you see..."I got cut off by Santana

"Guys OUT NOW!" The guys ran out of the room scared. Once they were out Britt came over and un- zipped my dress. When I didn't have my dress on anymore I saw all kinds of bruises up and down my body. I saw anger in San's eyes.

"Who the hell did this to you?" San asked trying to say calm.

"My ex-boyfriend" I say crying. I go and get a pair of shorts and a shirt so I could go to bed when his is all over.

"Why did he do this to you?" Britt asked.

"Well after homecoming we were on our way home. But he went into this corn field and started to kiss me I pushed him away. But he kept coming at me. I thought he was going to rape me. So I slapped him across the face. Then he just started hitting me." I said sobbing by the end.

"How bout you go to bed and we'll talk more later ok?" Britt says. I just nod and go lay down in my bed and close my eyes. About 10 minutes later I feel weight on the other side of my bed I turn and see its Mike. I give him a little smile.

"Why did you go to your homecoming with another guy?" He says and I hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because he threatened me." I say as burry my head in my pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could f helped."

"I just thought maybe I could do it by myself."

"Why did you think that?"

"I really never had anybody to go to before."

"Didn't you have your parent?"

"No they always had to work. Dad always working on our little farm and Mom was always at the hospital."

"I thought you said you lived in Delaware." Mike said

"I did. You do know you can have a farm in Delaware right."

"I thought there be like little cities."

"No that's up state Delaware I'm from lower slower Delaware." I said trying not to laugh.

"Let me guess that's like the slogan." He said laughing

"Yup do you want to go see what everybody is doing down stairs?"

"Sure. Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back." I get on his back and we go down stairs and see there's popcorn on the counter. So we go in the living room and everybody is kissing. I get off Mikes back and go get the popcorn. I bring it in and Mike gives me a confused look. Then I take a hand full and throw it at Santana and Puck. As soon as I do I grab Mikes hand and run out of the room and up to my room. I still have the popcorn so I put it under my bed and sit in Mikes lap on the bed. As soon as I do Santana comes in.

"Who through the damn POPCORN?"

"What popcorn?" I say trying not to laugh

"Fine if I ever find out who through that popcorn it will not be a good day for you."

Once she left I turned my body so I was facing Mike. We both leaned in and started to kiss each other. I pushed him down on the bed. I could tell he didn't like being on the bottom because not even 10seconds later he flipped us so I was on the bottom. His hands were on my waist. My hands were in his hair. He started to kiss down my neck and his hands were going under and up my shirt. But then I realized this was going way to fast for me. I had to stop.

"Mike"

"Yeah?" He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"We should stop." I say regretting it a little bit.

"Ok. It's your decision to and I'm cool with that."

I smiled at that and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. When I woke up around 12:00 I noticed he was still asleep he had his arms around me and I smiled. I got up to go to the bathroom and fix my hair. When I came out he was up and had a little pout on his face.

"What's with the pout?" I asked him and stopped before I got into the bed.

"You left me alone." He said and reached over and pulled me on the bed by my waist. I screamed and laughed. Next thing I knew there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." Puck came in

"Please tell me you guys weren't having sex"

"NO" Mike and I said at the same time with a blush came on our cheeks.

"Ok whatever you say. By the way breakfast is ready." He left and I was about to follow him.

"Mike are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minuet I got to go to the bathroom" He said walking to the bathroom

I walked down the stairs and sat at the table and Santana put a plate in front of me. It had a half of a bagel with cream cheese, eggs, bacon.

"You better eat all of that you understand me?" I nodded and started eating my eggs. I hear Mike start to come down. I turn to look and see's that he has no shirt on and I drop my fork on my plate. Everybody is looking at me. Then Mike says…..

_**What will happen? **_

_**I would still like some different characters so please review or message me**_

_**Please tell me what you think :)**_

_**Bgsoftball006 **_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**You better eat all of that you understand me?" I nodded and started eating my eggs. I hear Mike start to come down. I turn to look and see's that he has no shirt on and I drop my fork on my plate. Everybody is looking at me. Then Mike says…..**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Breanna are you ok?" Mike asks as he rushes over to me. I look down at my plate.

"Mike I think you broke her." Britt says

"Mike go put a shirt on" San says

"Yeah dude I don't want to see that why I'm eating." Matt says laughing. Mike goes to put a shirt. Everybody turns and looks at me.

"Why are you all looking at me like that" I said embarrassed

"I swear that is that is one of the funniest things somebody's done once they've seen mike with his shirt off." Puck says laughing along with Matt and Santana. Britt was trying to comfort me.

"You guys are mean" Britt and I say at the same time. That made everybody laugh and leaving a confused looking Mike.

"Oh hey Mike. I see you have a shirt on. Maybe now you won't distract anybody." San says making Mike understand what where talking about. Mike was trying so hard not to laugh. He came and sat next to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Mike get your hand off my sister." Puck said Mike took his hand off. I was a little disappointed.

"Puck I am not you sister."

"Whatever you say." I roll my eyes and put my hand on his thigh. He smiled and winked at me. I ate my half of bagel and some of my eggs and half my bacon. I was done so I was getting up.

"Sit your ass right back down and finish your breakfast." San says

"No I'm not hungry"

"FINE Mike has to leave or you finish." I sat back down and finish.

"Why doesn't Mike have to eat anything?"

"Because he can make his own choices"

I finally finished all my food and ran up-stairs. I felt really fat. I got on my scale and it said 110. The thing I sort of have a small eating disorder since my parents always started working all the time. But it got worse when they died and moved to Tennessee. I always try to stay below 105. I decided I was going for a 3 mile run. I get changed in a pair of shorts and a tank top with my white Nike's. I put my hair up in a perfect pony tail and have a head band. I walk down the stairs and was stopped by Britt.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a run. I have my cell phone if you need me." I start toward the door but gets stopped again.

"I'll come with" Britt says.

"No that's ok. Bye" I run out the door. About five minutes in my run I run into somebody.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I say helping them off the ground.

"It's ok. I'm Kurt by the way I go to McKinley high."

"Breanna and so do I. I just started last week. Do you know anything about glee club I was thinking about joining. "

"OMG that would be so awesome we need more people to compete at sectionals."

"Cool I'll make sure I sign up."

"Would you like to go meet the glee club with me at the diner?"

"Sure why not." Then we start walking to the diner.

Once we get there I see this small group of kids. About 5 or 6 of them.

"You guys this is Breanna she's going to join glee club. Breanna this Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, and Artie."

"Hi guys" after that I found out glee has just got a new instructor last week and they were thinking of a good song to sing. We were all just sitting there talking and laughing.

_**Britt's POV**_

"Where's Breanna she should have been home by now" I look at the clock it said 730. She left at 515.

"IDK Britt maybe we should call her" Matt says

I grab my phone so fast and called her.

(**Bre**, _Me_, San_)_

**Hello!**

_Bre where are you. You've been gone for 2hour and 15minutes._

**So can't I be somewhere by myself Britt.**

_Bre please come home where all really worried_

BREANNA YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER LEFT THIS DAMN HOUSE!

**Whatever.**

San looks at the phone

"She hung up on me. Nobody hangs up on me." We all looked a little scared. Around 9:00 everybody left and I was stuck waiting for Bre.

_**Breanna's POV**_

I hear the door to the diner open and see Mike and Matt come in.

"Oh my goodness. Hide me. I was never here." I say why getting under the table. They gave me a strange look. But Mike and Matt came over.

"Hey Finn have you seen our friend that was sitting with us a t lunch?" Matt asked

"Um n-no."

"She hiding under the table isn't she" Mike said while bending down looking under the table.

"Oh hi Mike. How did I get under here?" I was trying to fake confusion.

"Come on out from under there." Mike said while smiling. I crawled out and he gave me a hug.

"Well I better get home by guys" They all said bye and I walked out of the diner with Mike and Matt on my trail.

"Bre where do you think you're going?" Mike says

"Home."

"I'll walk with you." Matt gets in his car and start to drive back to his house. He yells out his window have fun kids.

"How will you get home then?"

"I live right next door to Britt."

"What? Hang on is that your room I can see through my bed room."

"Yup."

We start to walk home. When we get to the front door we start to kiss. We broke apart for air.

"Good night Bre." He said with a wink

"Night Mike" I said dreamily

"Oh Bre before I forget do you want to ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure"

I walk into the house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Britt yells at me


	6. Chapter 6

_**We start to walk home. When we get to the front door we start to kiss. We broke apart for air.**_

"_**Good night Bre." He said with a wink**_

"_**Night Mike" I said dreamily**_

"_**Oh Bre before I forget do you want to ride to school tomorrow?" **_

"_**Sure"**_

_**I walk into the house.**_

"_**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Britt yells at me**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Hey Britt you didn't have to wait up for me." I say looking at the clock to see its 9:15

"Bre where were you?" Britt asked me

"At the diner. Now if you will excuse me I'll be in my room getting ready for bed." I say to Britt walking up to my room. I go over to my window and open it. I look through my window and see Mike shirtless. I turn around quickly. Then I hear somebody calling my name. I turn around and see Mike.

"Hey"

"Hey" Mike said

"Not to be rude or anything but what do you want?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Do you want to come over and spend the night? My parents aren't here."

"Sure I'll be there in like 10 minutes. I have to sneak past Britt." I say with a smile

"See you then." He said with a wink.

I get my cheerios uniform and pajamas and start to get my book bag together. I put my book bag on and start heading for the front door. When I open it I see somebody I didn't expect.

"Puck what are you doing here?"

"To make sure you got home safely. Breanna do you know how worried we were. Britt was crying because she thought somebody took you after you hung up on San. San's pissed because you hung up on her. So I would watch out tomorrow if I were you. And where the hell do you think you are going."

"To a friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to know."

"Bye Puck" I said pushing him out the door. I went to the back door and went out and over to Mike's house. I knock on the door and a little girl answered it.

"Hi is Mike here?" I ask her

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked me back

"Breanna."

"Oh you're not my brother's girlfriend."

"Who's your brother's girlfriend?"

"A girl with brown hair. She's a cheerleader."

"Oh ok well can you tell your brother to call me?"

"Sure. You seem a lot nicer than his girlfriend."

"Thank you" I said turned around and left. Once I got in the house I ran up to my room I shut my window and curtains and started to cry. When my phone went off I looked and saw it was Mike.

"Mike I don't think I want a ride to school tomorrow I'm gonna go with Britt ok bye." I said and then started crying in my pillow again. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Britt I don't want to talk!" I yelled. The door opened

"Since I'm not Britt can I stay and talk." Puck said.

"I just really want a hug right now." He came over and hugged me and then he put me in bed and tucked me in and I fell asleep.

_**The next day!**_

When I woke up I got changed and did my hair and make-up. I went down stair to see Britt.

"I'm so sorry for last night Britt." I went to hug her and she hugged me back.

"It's ok just don't do it again"

"Ok and can you take me to school today. But I already have a ride home."

"Sure let's go." I grab an apple and we were on our way to school. When we got to school I got out of the car. When I passed Puck's truck I heard people calling me over but I just kept walking to my locker. When I opened my locker it got slammed shut.

"What do you want Santana." I look and see all my friends are there.

"Why did you hang up on my last night?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't feel like going home."

"Fine I'll let you off this time" she said with a smile and we hugged.

After that I went to open my locker and once I did two arms wrapped around my hips. I got my books out of my locker.

"Breanna can we talk about why were mad last night?" Mike whispered in my ear. I closed my locker and got out of his arms and walked to my first period. I've made it through all my periods to lunch. I went in the lunch line and got an apple and a salad. When I got out of the lunch line I saw Kurt sitting at a table. I walked over there and sat next to him.

"I hope this seat wasn't taken." I say with a smile

"Wow a Cheerio sitting with a Gleek never happens."

"Well it does today." In about 10 minutes all the people from last night came and sat with Kurt and I at the table.

"Breanna is there a reason why Santana is trying to kill us with her eyes?" Artie asked

As soon as he says that Britt came over.

"Hey Bre why aren't you sitting with us?"

"Trying something new."

"Ok I'll see you at home. By the way everybody is coming over tonight." She said as she was walking away. I look over at the table Mike is giving me sad eyes.

"I didn't know you lived with Brittany."

"Yeah I'm her cousin."

After lunch I made it through the day without talking to any of them. I was walking to my locker and somebody grabbed my hand. I looked and saw that it was Mike.

"Mike what do you want?" Taking my hand away from his.

"Why are you mad at me and why didn't you come over last night?"

"Oh I did come over last night and why don't you ask you little sister what she said to me. That will explain everything." I say walking away. I walk to the choir room and see I was late. I come in and the teacher saw me.

"Hi I would like to try out for glee club." I say

"Great do you already have a song?"

"Yeah."

"You may start whenever you like."

_**(Me singing)**_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

When I was done everybody clapped. I had a couple of tear running down my face.

"Breanna that was really good." Mr. Schue said

"Thank you." I said and we started to work on some songs.

"Ok guys we have a pep rally this Friday. We get to sing 2 or 3 songs. I think Breanna should sing a solo and then there should be a duet and then a group number what do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea. But I think we should use the solo for sectionals." Rachel said

"That is a good idea but we need more people so start asking people. Ok you guys are dismissed."

After he said that we all left the room.

"Hey Breanna I'm having a glee sleep over tonight do you want to come?" Mercedes asked

"Sure I would love to. But I need a ride."

"I could take you then we can head to my house."

"Ok that sounds like a plan." Mercedes, Kurt, and I all wen t out to Mercedes car and drove to Britt and my house. I see San's, Puck's, Matt's cars in the drive way.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Why don't you take Kurt and get him clothes and I'll get mine and I'll meet you out here when I'm done."

"OK" They both said at the same time. I go in the house and start to walk to my room when I get thrown over somebody's shoulder.

"Hey put me down NOW!" I yelled

"How about NO" Matt yelled at me. We walked into the living room and he sat me down on the couch.

"Now Bre I'm going to ask nicely. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"You call that nice and I don't think it's anybody's business so if you will excuse me I have places to be."

I walk up stair get everything I need and walk out the door. Mercedes and Kurt pick me up 5 minutes later and we head to the sleep over. I swear I had the best time of my life. The next morning to told Mercedes I had to go to school early for cheerios practice and I would see her at glee club at the end of the day. Once I got to school I noticed I was the first one there. I went to sit on the bleachers and that's when Coach Sue came in.

"You're early I like it." She said to me.

"Thanks"

"Soon all the other Cheerios came and as soon as Britt came in I noticed she has been crying. I walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Bre I miss you at home."

"I'll be home tonight and we can have a movie night ok?"

"OK" she automatically cheered up.

After Cheerios practice it was a pretty good day. Until I got to lunch.

"Hey Bre can you sit with us today we really need to talk to you Bre." Britt said

"Umm…."

_**This is the longest chapter…. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think…**_

_**AND I really want some more characters so please review.**_

_**The song was Concrete Angle by Martina McBride.**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**After Cheerios practice it was a pretty good day. Until I got to lunch. **_

"_**Hey Bre can you sit with us today we really need to talk to you Bre." Britt said **_

"_**Umm…."**_

Breanna's POV

"Um sure I'll be there in a minute." I say

"OK" She says as she skips over to the table. I walk over to Kurt's table

"Hey you guys do you care if I sit with them over there?"

"No not at all." They all smile at me.

"Ok I'll see you all in glee" I wave as I walk over to Britt's table.

"Hey Britt." The only seat I see left is next to Britt and Mike. So I sit down.

"Hey Bre nice to see you to." San say's

"Sorry but Britt what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you ignoring Mike?"

"What are you talking about?" Trying to act like I have no idea what she is talking about.

"Really Breanna we all saw it yesterday when he was holding your waist and you didn't even talk to him. Then in the hallway at the end of the day when he was holding your hand you didn't hold his back you took your hand away." Matt says

I lean over and whispers in Britt's ear and gets up and leaves.

Brittany's POV

Breanna leaned over and whispered

"He has a girlfriend and it feels like he cheated on her with me. That's why I'm ignoring him" She got up and left.

"Why did she leave?" Matt asked

"Mike I didn't know you had a girlfriend." I said

"What are you talking about Britt?" Mike asked me

"Bre said and I quote "He has a girlfriend and it feels like he cheated on her with me. That's why I'm ignoring him" then she got up and left."

"She thinks I have a girlfriend?" Mike said

"Yeah."

"I need your guys help with my plan."

"Well tell us" I say excitedly.

_**Breanna's POV**_

I get a text from Britt that says to meet her in the gym for free period. It was finally 8th period. I walked to the gym.

"Hello? Britt you here" Suddenly all the doors shut. And I tried to open one of them and it was locked.

"Hello anyone here" I said a little scared.

"Hey Bre."

I turn around and see Mike standing there against the bleachers.

"What do you want Mike?" I say why rolling my eyes.

He walked toward me and stopped right in front of me.

"You think I had another girlfriend?"

"That what your sister said that one night when I came over she opened the door and said I wasn't your girlfriend. She said that your girlfriend I quote "was a girl with brown hair and she's a cheerleader." So maybe I would get a little upset that I find out the guy I like has a girlfriend but kissed me multiple time's" I said while tearing up a little.

"My sister just got home that night from my grandmothers that night so she didn't know I broke up with her in the middle of the summer. I would never do anything like that to you Bre." Mike said as he moved closer to me.

I looked into his eye and saw he was telling the truth. So the next thing I do and stand in my tippy toes and kiss him right on the lips. I feel him kissing me back. The next thing I know is the bell signaling school is out. We break apart.

"I'm so sorry Mike" I say with a tear going down my cheek. He wipes it way with his thumb.

"It's ok babes. Now let's go to our lockers and get ready to go home." Mike said

"Um Mike I'll meet you at my house. Ok? I have to be somewhere." Mike doesn't say anything just comes over and gives me a kiss on the lips. As he walks to the door to the parking lot I'm walking to the choir room. I walk in and see were still waiting on Rachel and Finn.

"Hey guys."

After glee is done I go home. I forgot to tell anybody I needed a ride so I was stuck with walking home. When it was half way there it started to rain really heavily. I started running. When I finally got home I walked in the front door and stand on the mat.

"Britt can you come and bring me a towel please." Then I heard a lot of people's footsteps and everybody came and saw me soaking wet and shivering. Mike immediately ran over to me and put his arms around me. Britt ran and got me a towel.

"Mike you are gonna think I'm weird but I've always wanted to be kissed and dance in the rain" I whispered in his ear. He got a huge smile on his face.

"Well let's make those dreams come true today." He winked at me. When he said that I looked at him weirdly. He went over to Matt and whispered something in his ear and he went somewhere and mike was dragging me back into the rain. Next thing I know one of my favorite songs came on (I don't want to miss a thing by Aero Smith) and we were dancing in the rain. Then once the song ended he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back until we heard wolf whistles.

_**Time skip to Friday at lunch before the PEP RALLY**_

"Bre are you gonna sit with us at the Pep Rally?" Matt asked.

"I don't think so. I have something to do. But I'll be cheering for you at tonight's game if that's any better." I say laughing. I was sitting in Mike's lap.

"Aw you mean you're not gonna cheer at the Pep Rally for us." Mike said tightening his hold around my lap.

"If I have time to." Oh man I didn't mean to say that. The thing is Sue knew I was in glee club and respected that I like to sing and knew I would try my hardest to try to cheer at the pep rally.

"What do you mean by that Bre." San asked me.

"You'll find out at the Pep Rally." I get up and go to the choir room to start getting ready.

_**PEP RALLY**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the McKinley High Glee Club the New Directions." Figgins said.

I walked out on stage and my black and red dress I looked out in the crowd and saw my bestfriends and boyfriend look at me in shock. Then I start singing

_**If I live to be a hundred**_

_**And never see the seven wonders**_

_**That'll be alright**_

_**If I don't make it to the big leagues**_

_**If I never win a Grammy**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine**_

_**'Cause I know exactly who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done**_

_**My momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends who love me**_

_**And they know just where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**So when I make big mistake**_

_**When I fall flat on my face**_

_**I know I'll be alright**_

_**Should my tender heart be broken**_

_**I will cry those teardrops knowin'**_

_**I will be just fine**_

_**'Cause nothin' changes who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done**_

_**My momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends who love me**_

_**And they know just where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**I'm a saint and I'm a sinner**_

_**I'm a loser, I'm a winner**_

_**I'm am steady and unstable**_

_**I am young but I'm able**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done**_

_**My momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends who love me**_

_**And they know just where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done**_

_**My momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends who love me**_

_**And they know just where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

When I look in the crowd I see my friends smiling at me and my boyfriend is giving me a thumbs up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen were the new directions." Then Mr. Schue came on stage.

"Hi guys next we will be doing a duet with Breanna and Tina. They will be singing I feel pretty/ un-pretty"

Tina and I go up to the microphone and wait for the music to start.

_**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**_

_**Make you feel unpretty too**_

_**I was told I was beautiful**_

_**But what does that mean to you**_

_**Look into the mirror who's inside there**_

_**The one with the long hair**_

_**Same old me again today**_

_**My outsides are cool**_

_**My insides are blue**_

_**Everytime I think I'm through**_

_**It's because of you**_

_**I've tried different ways**_

_**But it's all the same**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**I'm just trippin'**_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I to**_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**_

_**I feel pretty**_

_**Oh so pretty**_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

_**Never insecure until I met you**_

_**Now I'm being stupid**_

_**I used to be so acute to me**_

_**Just a little bit skinny**_

_**Why do I look to all these things**_

_**To keep you happy**_

_**Maybe get rid of you**_

_**And then I'll get back to me (hey)**_

_**My outsides look cool**_

_**My insides are blue**_

_**Everytime I think I'm through**_

_**It's because of you**_

_**I've tried different ways**_

_**But it's all the same**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**Keep on trippin'**_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I to**_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**_

_**I feel pretty**_

_**Oh so pretty**_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

_**And I pity**_

_**Any girl who isn't me tonight**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**_

_**Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)**_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I to**_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**_

_**I feel pretty**_

_**But unpretty **_

After we sang each of our parts. Everybody started to clap.

The last song we sand was Don't stop belivin'. At the end of the pep rally I went to my locker and saw all my friends and boyfriend there.

"How do you think I did"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Mike said

_**I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**The songs were who I am by Jessica Andrews **_

_**I feel pretty/unpretty glee version**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The last song we sang was Don't stop belivin'. At the end of the pep rally I went to my locker and saw all my friends and boyfriend there.**_

"_**How do you think I did?"**_

"_**Do you want to know the truth?" Mike said**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"You were AMAZING" Britt yelled.

"Thanks I really appreciate it" I said

"You're welcome." Britt said. As soon as she was done with that Kurt came up to me.

"Hey Bre do you want to go to the Diner with us?" He asked me

"Um can we do it another day I sort of wanna hang with these losers and I also have the football game."

"Sure see you Monday in glee." He said. Next thing I know I was on somebody's shoulders.

"Put me down now" I say laughing.

"So were losers" Mike says laughing

"Yes but were all losers together" I say laughing

"Ha. So now where should we all go get dinner?" Mike asked everybody putting me down

"We should probably eat at Dairy Queen. It's fast and easy." San say's

"Let's go. Should we walk?"

"Yeah it's not that far of a walk." Matt says

When we started walking I started thinking I shouldn't be eating that kind of food. I feel really fat. But as soon as somebody grabs my hand I look and see its Mike. I smile at him and intertwine our fingers. We are probably half way there and my stomach starts to growl. Everybody looks at me and of course Santana had to say something.

"God Bre it sounds like you haven't eaten in 2 or 3 days." I look anywhere but at my friend's and boyfriend. They all stop walking and looking at me.

"Bre you have been eating haven't you?" Matt asked me. I didn't answer.

"Britt you have seen her eat haven't you." Puck asked

"Well Bre always said that she ate before I got home because she gets home before I do. Or in the morning she says she ate before I get up. Well at lunch we all see her eat an apple but today she didn't because she had to leave."

"So Miss Breanna have you've been eating." San asked as she walks around me. I nod my head yes.

"Really because it looks like you haven't." Mike says with a frown. That's when I take off running the rest of the way to Dairy Queen. Once I got there I figured I had about 10 minutes to spare so I got in line and order a salad and chicken on it with ranch dressing. I also got a water. By the time they all got there I sat in a booth big enough for all of us to sit at. I start to eat my salad. I was half way done when they came to the booth with a lot of food.

"I see you guys are really hungry." I say to them with a smile. They all glared at me.

"Why you all give me an evil look. Oh no I'm on the inside. No way to escape I know your plan now."

"She's so smart." Matt said but the next thing really strange happened was San crawled under the table and sat next to me. So now Matt was across from me. Mike was on my right and San was on my left.

"You guys are mean." I say.

"No were trying to keep you healthy Bre it's not healthy to skip meals." Britt said. I finished my salad and they all looked at me. Mike put a cheese burger in front of me. I pick it up and put it back on the tray. San picks it up and puts it in front of me.

"You better eat the damn sandwich or were gonna have some problems." San says. I ate about half and then pushed it away.

"Finish it now" San said

"Finish it please" Mike said. I picked it up and finished it.

"Good now here's a soda for you to drink." Matt said. I glared at him.

"I don't drink soda's" I said pushing it away.

"Well today you do." San said. I drank the soda.

"Can you all let me up now I wanna go home before the game I want to video chat my aunt." I asked nicely.

"Sure but take Mike with you." I roll my eye at Britt. I walk out of dairy queen and Mike grabs my hand. I think I should tell him but at the same time I don't think I could. So when we get home I run upstairs. I was so glad he did. I pulled my skirt down a little so you could see my waist that my underwear was still hiding I pull that down a little. I get my blade out and I do about 6 cuts. I clean them up and put a band aid on them. When I was done I ran down stairs I grabbed Mike and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed me against the wall. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. He won my hands were all in his hair. His hands stayed on my waist. We both getting really into it and then his phone went off. We pulled apart and he answered his phone. He was on it for about 2-3 minutes.

"We should probably start heading to the school. Puck said that the game is starting in an hour. So let's go."

"Can I have a piggy back ride please babes?"

"Sure." I was riding piggy back all the way to the field. It was so much fun. Once we go there Britt made a comment.

"Mike why is your hair so messed up? Omg Mike what were you doing with my cousin?"

"Well you see Britt…." He started to say when.

_**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm sorry I might not be able to update that much. I am not home and the internet where I am doesn't really work that well. But I will try to update as much as I can.**_

_**bgsoftball006**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Can I have a piggy back ride please babes?"**_

"_**Sure." I was riding piggy back all the way to the field. It was so much fun. Once we go there Britt made a comment. **_

"_**Mike why is your hair so messed up? Omg Mike what were you doing with my cousin?"**_

"_**Well you see Britt…." He started to say when.**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Why aren't you three at the field yet?" Sue came up and asked us

"We just got back from dinner."

"Ok just get out to the field." We all started running to the field about 45 minutes later the football team came running out. We all cheered. This was so much fun. At half time Mr. Schue came up to me and said we were going to perform a song. I ran and got my jeans and white shirt with my writing on it. We all got on the field. I saw the football players and cheerleaders sitting there and I smiled. Before the music started he said that Rachel wanted to sing a solo then we will sing our group number. So he told us to go sit with the football players and cheer leaders. I go and sit next to all my friends. As soon as I do the music starts.

(_Rachel, __**The whole glee club**_)

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell**_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here are all your lies,_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

(After that the whole glee club went to dance with Rachel on the field.)

_**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell**_

_**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**_

_**You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well**_

Once we are done with that song we all got in our places. Kurt was in the center and Mercedes and I are on each side of him. Then the music started and we all took our jackets off.

_[Intro]_

_It doesn't matter if you love him,_

_Or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_you were born this way, baby_

_[Verse 1]_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"_

_She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say"_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_[Post-chorus]_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born-_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_[Verse 2]_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital h-i-m (hey hey hey)_

_I love my life I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born-_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_[Bridge]_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_[Outro]_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

We all sing our parts. When we were done we were all laughing. I looked at my shirt it said SWEETEST BITCH.

"Bre I love your shirt." Kurt said I laugh. I see all my friends talking over by the bleachers and I skip over to them.

"Hey guys."

"I love your shirt Bre. Where did you get it?" San asked.

"We all made them in Glee." Mike put his arm around me and I put mine around his waist.

"Ladies start cheering." Coach came up and told us. I run back to school and got changed and ran back to the field. We cheered and I was having a great time till I saw a face in the crowd that I didn't really want to see. I went over my bag and saw I had a text message that said _**Meet me behind the bleachers NOW!**_ I closed my phone and told coach I was going to the bathroom.

"Hello" I say when I got behind the bleachers.

"You are going to come back to Tennessee with me." Derek said

"No I like it here" I say. As soon as I say that he punches me in my face and I fall right my stomach. I was about to kick me. That's when I hear people start to leave.

"I'll be back next week. We will be having these weekly visits." He told me and left. I picked myself up from the ground and walk to go get my bag.

"What do you mean she's been gone to the bathroom for like for 10 minutes?" Mike says

"She left 10 minutes ago and hasn't come back." Britt said. I decided now would be a good time to walk over. Once Matt saw me he ran over. He picked my face up and saw I had a black eye. Then he just hugged me. Then I noticed all the others came over.

"Who did this to you Bre?" Matt asked

"Can I just go home?" I asked. They all nodded and Mike picked me up and took me to his car and he drove me home. When we got there I just went to my room and layed in bed. Mike layed next to me.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up and noticed mike was watching me sleep. I smiled a cuddled up with him. We decided to go down stair and I found my phone on the counter.

"What did you guys do?" I asked Mike in the most scared voice.

He looked at me and said…

_**Tell me what you think. **_

_**Please review.**_

_**bgsoftball006**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I woke up and noticed mike was watching me sleep. I smiled a cuddled up with him. We decided to go down stair and I found my phone on the counter.**_

"_**What did you guys do?" I asked Mike in the most scared voice.**_

_**He looked at me and said…**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"We wanted to know what happened. So Santana thought it might be on your phone so she grabbed your phone out of your bag and went through it we saw the messages from last week and the one from last night." Mike

"Where are they now." I asked

"They're at Matt's house waiting for his mom and dad to get home."

"Ok thanks" I run out the door. I was only in my shorts and a tank top and my monkey slippers.

"Where are you going?" Mike called out the door running to the street

"To Matt's house to tell them I can take care of myself." I say turning around and walking.

"Bre you're walking the wrong way." He said trying not to laugh. I turned and looked at him gave him a glare and walked past him. He threw his hands up in defense and started following me. When we finally got there I knocked on the door. Matt opened the door and when he saw it was me he tried to close it but I stopped him. I walked in.

"Bre that's a nice outfit" San say's

"Do not tell anybody about what you read on my phone."

"Why we want to help" Britt said

"I can take care of it myself ok. So just erase it from your memory." I said and I walked out of the house. Once I got home I realized it was Saturday November 5th. I called my cousin Nino. I asked if I could stay with him for a few days. I got off the phone and started packing. Once I was done I walked to put the suit case in my pick-up. I went inside to get my purse and my keys. I got outside got in my car and went to Lima airport. Once I got there I went to buy a first class ticket to Dover, Delaware. I got on the plane and turned my phone off. It was about two hours. Once we landed I got my bag and saw my cousin standing next to his pick-up truck. I ran over to him and we hugged. I noticed when we got back to Millsboro it was about 10:00 and I still haven't turned my phone on. When I do I see I have 10 voicemails. I decided to just to delete all of them. When I look at my inbox I saw I had messages from Mike asking where I am. I also had the same messages from Britt, Matt, San, Puck, and even Kurt. I go up to my room that I always stayed at when I was younger. That's when I got a phone call.

(**Me**, _Mike_)

**Hello **

_Bre where are you?_

**In Delaware Mike I can't talk right now I'll see Tuesday or Wednesday.**

I hang up the phone. I sleep and cry all through Sunday. The next day I wake up to Nino telling me people are here for me. I fix my hair into a bun and put in my robe and my monkey slippers. When I walk down stairs I see people I didn't really expect to see.

"What are you guy's doing here?"

"Where here to bring you back to Lima with us." Britt says

"I can't. Not today. I have to go get ready." I walk upstairs to go get ready. They all followed me.

"Bre why can't you come back? Is it because of that guy?" Mike asked

"No. Do you guys think this is pretty" I say holding up a cute all black dress.

"It looks like you could wear it to a fancy occasion or a funeral."

"Perfect." I go to my bathroom and put the dress on. I also do my make-up and put my hair in a ponytail. I come out and look for my white and black bracelet and purse. I find them and put my black heels on.

"Nino are you ready we don't want to be late." I yelled downstairs

"Yeah let's go." He yelled up

"Where are you going?" Mike asked me

"A memorial at the grave yard." I say and walked out.

About thirty minutes later the chairs we set up have been filled. The preacher that did the service for the real service came up on stage. He was really cool. Now it was time for the friends to say there speeches. All my friends went and it was my turn. I realized it was my turn to tell the story about what happened. I get up on stage and look at the crowed and in the very back I see my friends from Ohio. I'm glad they came.

"Hello everybody I want to start by saying every year we always see old and new people here. We also see the kids here that were too young to remember the story from the year before. So first I'm gonna say my favorite memory. My favorite memory was actually the day she died. We all decided to go for a walk to the park. And do you guys know the big old oak tree that is there that's where we all carved our name in it. But on to the story I already told you the beginning of the story. So after that we all walked to my house so we can start setting up for the party. Lydia decided to go home and get a pair of clean clothes and a pair of PJ'S. She said she would be back in 10 minutes. We waited 10 minutes witched turned into 20 to 40 minutes. Then we saw red and white light down the street. We all took off and saw they were in front of Lydia's house. Once we got in front of the house we saw her mom in hand cuff 's and getting in back of the police cruiser and a body bag coming out of the house. So Lydia only lives 7 year of her life. Born on November 7 1996 and died November 7 2003. Thank you all for coming." I walked off the stage and down the aisle and so did all my friends. When I got to the end I saw all my friends and boyfriend.

"Do you guys just want to head back to Lima tonight?" I asked

"Sure." San say's

We get back to the house and go to the airport for our flight. Once we got back to Lima and in Britt's and my house I went upstairs with Mike following me. I changed into my PJ's and layed in my bed. Mike just stripped down to only his boxers. He layed in bed with me laying on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about the whole Derek thing." He asked me. I nod my head.

"It was last year….."

_**I think I'm gonna stop there. **_

_**I hope you all like it. Please review.**_

_**Bgsoftball006 **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**We get back to the house and go to the airport for our flight. Once we got back to Lima and in Britt's and my house I went upstairs with Mike following me. I changed into my PJ's and layed in my bed. Mike just stripped down to only his boxers. He layed in bed with me laying on his chest.**_

"_**Do you want to talk about the whole Derek thing?" He asked me. I nod my head.**_

"_**It was last year….."**_

* * *

_**Breanna's POV**_

"It was last year I just moved to Tennessee. I've known Derek my whole life. I use to always hang out with him. But last year we started dating and he got really possessive. He wouldn't ever let me talk to my old friends. Especially my really good friends he just wanted to me to hang-out with him and his friends. That's all that really happened except when I went to homecoming with him. He wanted me to have sex with him. But I really didn't want to. So I hit him. He didn't take it so well. He started to hit me wherever he could. Then last week at the football game he texted me told me to meet him behind the bleachers and he hit me in the face and was about to kick me. But the game was over so he didn't. That's all what happened." I told him. I was staying strong and not crying.

"Bre you shouldn't have to think he can control your life. You shouldn't let him hit you. I don't want him to." Mike says

"I'm sorry Mike."

"It's ok babes." Mike say's. After that we decided to go to sleep. We slept through all of Tuesday. I woke up around 4oclock in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and got my blade out. I pulled down the side of my shorts on the opposite side of the other and cut a couple places. I cleaned myself up and then went to the scale. I looked down and saw I weighed 115 I almost passed out. I felt really fat. I decide I should go down stairs and when I got close to the bottom of the stairs I realized I didn't put my blade away. I run back upstairs and his it in my bathroom. I hid it where nobody could find it. I start to walk back down the stairs. I hear a conversation that was about me.

"Britt are you sure she's alright I mean she left twice without telling us and lies to us." I heard Matt say

"Yeah I mean is it really worth it letting her live here with you?" Puck said

I heard enough I went upstairs started to pack a bag. I went to get something from my drawer and I tripped. That woke Mike up.

"Breanna what are you doing?" he asked me when I got up off the ground.

"Nothing Mike I just getting some clothes together. I might be spending the night at Kurt's. We might be having a glee girl's night." I say thinking of the best lie I could on the spot.

"Oh ok." He said. I think he could tell I was lying.

I go to my bathroom and get changed in my cheerio's uniform. I walk down stairs I see everybody down there dressed and eating at the table.

"Hey Breanna we made French toast. We remember you said it was your favorite." Matt said with a smiled. I roll my eyes walk past them and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Bre are you ok? You seem a little mad." Puck said

"No I'm not mad. I just don't like it when I hear about my so called friends talking about me behind my back thinking I wouldn't find out sooner or later." I say as I grab my book bag out of the closest and walk toward the door.

"Bre do you want to ride with me today?" Mike asked

"No I got to go somewhere before school anyway." I say as I walk out the door. I walk out to my mustang and get in. That's when I burst into tears. I back out of the drive way and head to school. I get to school and see its only 7:02. I walk to the gym and start to do back flips cart wheels. I really only do this when I'm really mad. I look at the clock in gym and see its only 7:12. I roll my eyes and walk out to my locker. When I get close to my locker I hear voices. I look around the corner and see all my so called friends and boyfriend.

"Are you sure said she was going over to Kurt's for a glee girl sleep over?" Britt asked Mike

"Yeah. That's what she told me." Mike said

"It's probably another stunt so she can leave again." Santana, Matt, and Puck say at the same time. I decide I should make my appearance now.

"Hey Bre." San say's to me. I notice she has my bag of clothes.

"Can you give me my bag Santana? I want to put it in my locker." She gives me my bag and I put my book bag in and my bag that has my clothed in it in my locker. I grab my math book and binder and my english binder. Once I got that out I slam my locker shut. I walk away and go to the bathroom. I put my book and binder in the sink. I look in the mirror I thought I looked really pretty but ugly at the same time. The bathroom door opens and Britt and Santana walk in.

"Bre what is up with you today? You are acting all strange."

"Oh you know only people who cause people problems act like this." I say very snappy and walk out of the bathroom. That's when somebody put's me over their shoulder. I drop my book and binders.

"Please put me down." I say it in my most calm voice.

"Tell us what is wrong then I will" Matt says.

"Put me down and then I will. I promise. You all should know that I never break my promise's." I say

He puts me down and I pick up my books. I noticed the girls are standing with the guys now.

"All of you guys are the problem." I say and walk away. I walk to my class.

I look behind me and see that they have shocked looks on their faces. Nobody was at school yet and I looked at my phone that was in my math binder and see it was only 7:25. I walk back up to them.

"By the way Mike I think we should break up." I say turning around so he didn't see me cry. I run down the hall. I turn the corner and lean back against it and slide down to the floor.

"Breanna….."

* * *

_**I hope you all like it. I swear the story will get better. **_

_**Please review. I starting to think people don't like the story :(**_

_**bgsoftball006**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I look behind me and see that they have shocked looks on their faces. Nobody was at school yet and I looked at my phone that was in my math binder and see it was only 7:25. I walk back up to them.**_

"_**By the way Mike I think we should break up." I say turning around so he didn't see me cry. I run down the hall. I turn the corner and lean back against it and slide down to the floor.**_

"_**Breanna….."**_

* * *

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Breanna what's wrong." Kurt asked me as she sits next to me on the floor.

"No I just broke up with Mike."

"Why did you do that?" He asked with concern in her voice.

"All my other friends where talking about me saying I leave too much. But I don't know if he is so I just assumed he is. I don't think I can talk to them anymore. And I don't think I can live with Britt anymore because all of them practically live there too." I say crying.

"Do you want to stay with me one or two days?"

"Sure."

"Now do you want to head to glee we get out of first class to practice for sectionals? Which we need more people for."

"Sure."

As they were walking away they didn't notice the blonde cheerio standing around the corner listening to their whole conversation.

_**Brittany's POV**_

Once they walked away I started to let the tear go sown my face. I walked back to my friends which were standing at Mike's locker waiting for me to come back to tell them if Bre was alright.

"Britt why are you crying?" San asked me

"Bre heard what you guy's said this morning and is going to stay with Kurt now." I say crying harder

"Britt it will be ok. She'll come home in a couple of days." Puck tried to calm her down.

"No you guys don't understand. She is my best friend and nothing separated us before."

"Britt where your best friends too." San says

"You guys were my best friends. Until you guys get Bre to be your best friend again I'm not any of you guys friends. I always go by family comes before anybody." I say walking away. I know that sounded harsh but I need Bre in my life more than I need them. I walk to the glee room. I walk in.

"Hi Mr. Schue I would like to try out for Glee club."

"Sure Brittany. Do you have a song ready or do you want to do it another time."

"I have one ready now. This song is one that me and my favorite cousin use to sing together in the car.

I went over to the band and told the band what I wanted to sing and I guess they knew it because the smiled and said ok. I walked back over to the middle of the room and waited for the music to start playing. Once it did I waited till I had to start singing.

Let's go girls! Come on.

(**me singing**)

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright**

**Gonna let it all hang out**

**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice**

**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**

**No inhibitions-make no conditions**

**Get a little outta line**

**I ain't gonna act politically correct**

**I only wanna have a good time**

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts-short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**

**Color my hair-do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

**The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take**

**The chance to get out on the town**

**We don't need romance-we only wanna dance**

**We're gonna let our hair hang down**

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts-short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**

**Color my hair-do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts-short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**

**Color my hair-do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

**I get totally crazy**

**Can you feel it**

**Come, come, come on baby**

**I feel like a woman **

Once I was done singing I saw everybody look at me surprised.

"Wow that was amazing Brittany welcome to glee club." Mr. Schue said "You guys can have free period for next period in here so we can say we were working on our numbers for sectionals."

I go take a seat next to Bre.

"What are you doing here Britt?"

"I want us to be close as we were before you met everybody here. I am not friends anymore with them till there friends with you first. Remember family is always before friends in my book." I told her. She gave me a hug.

We stayed in glee room till 4th period. We walked to gym together. When we went in the cheerio's locker room we put our book bags in our lockers. We went to the gym. Once we got in there we saw all of our ex-friends in there in like a little pack. I tell Bre I'm going over to talk to coach about why we weren't there Monday. I was talking to coach when the next thing I hear is yelling.

_**Breanna's POV**_

I was standing by the wall waiting for Britt to come back over. I didn't notice Santana coming toward me.

"Bre I'm sorry for what I said." She said

"I don't care. You said it."

"Why can't you just except my apology."

"Because you don't mean it all you want me to do is except your apology so Brittany will talk to you guys again." By now all of them are over there.

"No that's not true I want us all to be friends."

"That's a lie if you didn't mean what you said then you shouldn't have said it." I say as I start to walk away when Santana pulled my back and pushed me back to where I was standing before.

"Just leave me alone Santana I don't care what you have to say. You really don't care if you are my friend or not you just want Britt to be your friend! Now get out of my way so I don't have to see any of your face's" I say pushing my way past Santana. That's when I see coach and Britt looking at all of us and I get my hair pulled back.

Next thing I know I am getting pulled on the floor with Santana. She punched me in my nose and eye also she hit the sides where I cut myself (She doesn't know about them). I punch her in the face and by that time people where pulling us apart. Mike and Matt were holding me back while Puck was holding Santana.

"You are a bitch Breanna."

"Takes one to know one." I say I push the two away from me. I walk out and into the cheerio's locker room. That's where I burst out crying. I hear the door open and close. I didn't stop crying because I thought it was Britt coming in. But when two pair of strong arm rap around me trying to calm me down I know it's not Britt. I look and see Mike and Matt holding me. I try to get out of there embrace but they wouldn't let me move.

"Can you guys just leave me alone?"

"Bre are you ok." Mike picked me up and carried me to the back of the locker room where there was a sink. He sat in the chair and sat me in his lap with his arms tight around me. Matt was getting paper towels with water on them and started to wipe the blood off my face.

"Why are you guys doing this anyway? I can do this my self."

"Breanna just because we said those things doesn't mean we don't care about you. Mike never said anything like that about you." Matt told me kneeling in front of me.

"Matt why did you say those things about me this morning?"

"I was just upset because you never talk to us about your problems and when you leave you never tell anybody where you're going you just get up and go. It really makes me mad because I care about you."

"I'm sorry Matt. Mike I thought you would be mad at me."

"No I wouldn't be mad. I was upset at first. But then Matt told me you might of thought I was talking behind your back too so that's why you did it."

"I'm sorry Mike" I say burring my head into his shoulder.

"So Bre I know this is like a bad time but I was wondering would you take me back?"

I nod my head. I hug him and I feel him rub my back. I turn around and get up off Mike's lap and walk over to where Matt is. I put my arms up for a hug. He just laughs and put's his arm around me and gives me a big bear hug.

"Matt you know I can't breathe right." He laughs and let's go of me.

"Now do you thin k Britt will take me back now and let you be her friend now." Just as Matt said that the locker room door opened and a panicked Brittany came running in.

"Bre I would have been here sooner but I was yelling at Santana for hurting you. Man your black eye looks even worse now." Britt came over and gave me a hug.

"Britt I'm ok. Matt and Mike helped me." I told her.

"Does that mean your friends with Matt and back together with Mike?" She asked a little too excitedly. I nod my head and she squealed. She ran over to Matt and kissed him and then apologizing for being rude earlier this morning.

"So now that were all friends again how bout we skip lunch and go to the diner for lunch so we don't have to Santana or Puck." Matt says. We all nod and Mike picks me up and walks out of the cheerio locker room. We walked out to his car. Matt and Britt were taking Matt's car. When we got in Mike leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back when we hear a car horn. We pull apart and back out of the parking spot. Mike reaches over and grabs my hand on the drive there. Once we pull in and walk in the restaurant we get a booth in the very back I was facing the door when I see Puck and Santana come in. I point at the door and everybody looks there way.

"I hope they didn't see us." I say

"They didn't but I did. Hey babe how's it going?" I turn and see…

* * *

_**This is the longest chapter!**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

_**The song is: Man I feel like a women…By Shania Twain**_

_**Please review**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	13. Chapter 13

"_**So now that were all friends again how bout we skip lunch and go to the diner for lunch so we don't have to Santana or Puck." Matt says. We all nod and Mike picks me up and walks out of the cheerio locker room. We walked out to his car. Matt and Britt were taking Matt's car. When we got in Mike leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back when we hear a car horn. We pull apart and back out of the parking spot. Mike reaches over and grabs my hand on the drive there. Once we pull in and walk in the restaurant we get a booth in the very back I was facing the door when I see Puck and Santana come in. I point at the door and everybody looks there way.**_

"_**I hope they didn't see us." I say**_

"_**They didn't but I did. Hey babe how's it going?" I turn and see…**_

* * *

_**Breanna's POV**_

I look over and see my best friend Tyler. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Guy's this is my best friend Tyler." I told everybody

"Nice to meet you." All my friends said at once.

"Well I got to go. I'll talk to you later Bre." Tyler said as he walked out of the restaurant. We ate our food that we ordered and headed back to school. We made in time for our last class of the day. Which Britt and Matt went to the bleachers for their free period but Mike decided we should go to the auditorium. Once we got there we sat in two of the seats. I loved being able to sit with Mike and just have a conversation.

"So what did Britt tell you guys when she said that she didn't want to be friends anymore?" I asked.

"She said that you guys were best friends and until we were best friends with you again she wasn't going to be friends with any of us." Mike said.

"I'm sorry. My life is just so complicated."

"It's ok babe. Oh and by the way I heard homecoming is this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

I just leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. He pulled away.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He smiled I nodded and he kissed me again. He stood up and brought me up on stage and we went behind the curtain and he kissed me again. I kissed him back he pushed me against the wall. He started to kiss down my neck and started to suck on a spot that made me moan. I could feel him smile against my skin and he pulled away.

"Why do you have the stupid looking grin on your face?" I asked a little worried.

"Now all of McKinley will know you are mine and not to mess with you babes." He said with a wink. I pulled him in for a kiss and I did the same thing he did to me. Once that was done he kissed me again. We were on the stage making-out when we heard the bell ring. I looked up at him. And he smiled.

"What?" I asked

"You're beautiful you know that right?"

"Thank you." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. We walked to our lockers and saw Britt and Matt look at us.

"Mike Chang you did not do that to my cousin?" Britt said

"Breanna Pierce you did not do that to my best friend" Matt said at the same time as Britt.

We looked at each other and got our stuff out our locker and I had to go to glee with Britt.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" Matt said.

"We have to go to glee." I said.

"Ok let's go." Mike said to us. I looked at him and Matt strangely. But they just walked to the choir room with Britt and me. When we walked in we realized we were the last ones.

"Mr. Schue we would like to try out for glee." Matt and Mike say at the same time.

"Great do you guys have a song or are you going to do it tomorrow?"

"Today." They said again at the same time.

"Ok you may start whenever you would like." They went over to the band and told them what song. The band said ok and they started singing.

_**(Matt and Mike singing)**_

_**One love, one love**_

_**Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull**_

_**Y'all know what time it is?**_

_**We go set it off tonight, just go**_

_**Set the club on fire, just go**_

_**Enrique, hola at 'em like**_

_**Girl, please excuse me**_

_**If I'm coming too strong**_

_**But tonight is the night**_

_**We can really let go**_

_**My girlfriend's out of town**_

_**And I'm all alone**_

_**Your boyfriend's on vacation**_

_**And he doesn't have to know**_

_**No, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**No one can do the things**_

_**I'm gonna wanna do to you**_

_**No, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Shout aloud, screaming loud**_

_**Let me hear you go**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**The way you move on the floor**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**Come on and give me some more**_

_**Oh yes, I like it**_

_**Screaming like never before**_

_**Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it**_

_**Party, karamu, fiesta, forever**_

_**Girl, please excuse me**_

_**If I'm misbehaving, oh**_

_**I'm trying keep my hands off**_

_**But you're begging me for more**_

_**Round, round, round**_

_**Give a low, low, low**_

_**Let the time, time pass**_

_**'Cause we're never getting old**_

_**No, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**No one can do it better**_

_**Turn around, I'll give you more**_

_**No, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Shout aloud, screaming loud**_

_**Let me hear you go**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**The way you move on the floor**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**[ From: . ]**_

_**Come on and give me some more**_

_**Oh yes, I like it**_

_**Screaming like never before**_

_**Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it**_

_**Come DJ, that's my DJ**_

_**I'm a Miami boy, you know how we play**_

_**I'm playing what you wanna I play**_

_**What you give me got me good, now watch me**_

_**It's a different species, get me in DC**_

_**Let's party on the White House lawn**_

_**Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James**_

_**Here goes Pitbull all night long**_

_**Pick up Barack and Michelle, let 'em that it's on**_

_**Pa' fuera, pa' la calle**_

_**Dale mamita tirame ese baile**_

_**Dale mamita tirame ese baile**_

_**I see you watchin' me**_

_**You see me watchin' you**_

_**I love the way you move**_

_**I like them things you do like**_

_**Don't stop, baby, don't stop, baby**_

_**Just keep on shaking along**_

_**I won't stop, baby, won't stop, baby**_

_**Until you get enough**_

_**Party, karamu, fiesta, forever**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**The way you move on the floor**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**Come on and give me some more**_

_**Oh yes, I like it**_

_**Screaming like never before**_

_**Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**The way you move on the floor**_

_**Baby, I like it**_

_**Come on and give me some more**_

_**Oh yes, I like it**_

_**Screaming like never before**_

_**Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it**_

_**Party, karamu, fiesta, forever**_

_**Oh yes, I like it**_

_**Party, karamu, fiesta, forever**_

_**Oh yes, I like it**_

Once they were done everybody clapped for them.

"Welcome to glee guys." Mr. Schue said. I walked over to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt I hope you don't mind I think I just want to go home tonight."

"Ok that's fine I just want you to be happy." He says and gets up and gives me a hug.

Once glee was done I went out to my car and drive home. Once I get there I see Puck and Santana sitting on the front steps. I remember everybody saying they had to go do something so I would be here by myself. Great just what I need to be here with them. I get out of my car and walk up to the door.

"Bre can we talk to you?" Puck asked

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"A guy came in the restaurant after you left and asked where you were." Santana said

"So why does this matter to me?" I asked confused and annoyed.

"His name was Derek." Puck said

"Is this some king of sick joke to you guys?"

"Bre he said he was going to come and find you."

"Who is going to come and find her" a new person asked

I turned and saw Matt

"Derek." Puck said. I saw him getting mad.

"Matt don't be mad I can take care of this." I said

"Bre….."

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once glee was done I went out to my car and drive home. Once I get there I see Puck and Santana sitting on the front steps. I remember everybody saying they had to go do something so I would be here by myself. Great just what I need to be here with them. I get out of my car and walk up to the door.**_

"_**Bre can we talk to you?" Puck asked**_

"_**Why do you want to talk to me?"**_

"_**A guy came in the restaurant after you left and asked where you were." Santana said**_

"_**So why does this matter to me?" I asked confused and annoyed.**_

"_**His name was Derek." Puck said **_

"_**Is this some king of sick joke to you guys?"**_

"_**Bre he said he was going to come and find you."**_

"_**Who is going to come and find her" a new person asked**_

_**I turned and saw Matt**_

"_**Derek." Puck said. I saw him getting mad.**_

"_**Matt don't be mad I can take care of this." I said**_

"_**Bre….."**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Bre just let us help you." Matt said

"Matt you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I am already in this to deep to get out of with dragging people into this so please I don't want any help." I say and I run in to the house. I go up to my room and into my bathroom and start to cut myself. I hear somebody opening up my bedroom door and I start to panic.

"Bre are you in here?" Mike asks.

"Dude she's nowhere else in the house she has to be in here. Ill check in her closet and you check the bathroom. Britt's gonna be so mad if we have to tell her we lost her cousin." Matt say's. I go and hide the blade why I just pull my cheerio's skirt up over my cut's. The door knob to the bathroom starts to turn. So I throw my blade in my dirty clothes hamper. The door opens and I see Mike come in. he come's and hugs me.

"Bre I thought something happened to you." Mike said

"No I'm ok"

"Let's go down and talk." Mike says

On our way down stairs I see Matt going up stairs. I don't think anything about it. But when he comes down stairs with mine and Britt's hampers I start to freak out a little.

"Matt can I see my hamper real fast?"

"Sure?" he said with confusion. I looked in my hamper and I couldn't find my blade. I started to freak out a little.

"Are you ok Bre?" Mike asked.

"Yeah let's go sit on the couch." I say and he takes my hand and takes me toward the couch. We sit down. I guess I ended up falling asleep. When I wake up I see nobody in the living room. I sneek up to the kitchen and hear their conversation.

"So what is it?" Britt asked

"It's a blade. You can cut yourself with it." Matt said.

"So what do you think it was in the wash for?" Britt asked

"We think Bre is cutting herself." Mike said

As I hear that I take off for my room. I guess they heard me cause once I get to my door somebody out me over their shoulder.

"Not so fast speedy mc speeder." Mike said.

He carried me down and put my on the counter in the kitchen.

"Let me see your wrists" Matt says

I show him my wrist and he wipes them with the rag. He didn't see anything. But of course Britt has to say something.

"Check her hips there like always covered if you wear a swim suit." Britt says. Mike starts to pull my skirt down just a little before I hit his hand.

"No." I say

"Do you have something to hide Bre?" Matt asked and Mike started to pull my skirt again.

"No" I say and hit Mikes hand again

"Then this shouldn't be a problem." Mike said and started to pull my skirt down and then….

_**Sorry it's so short. I have to go to bed and I'm really tired.**_

_**I'll update soon.**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**As I hear that I take off for my room. I guess they heard me cause once I get to my door somebody out me over their shoulder.**_

_**"Not so fast speedy mc speeder." Mike said.**_

_**He carried me down and put my on the counter in the kitchen.**_

_**"Let me see your wrists" Matt says**_

_**I show him my wrist and he wipes them with the rag. He didn't see anything. But of course Britt has to say something.**_

_**"Check her hips there like always covered if you wear a swim suit." Britt says. Mike starts to pull my skirt down just a little before I hit his hand.**_

_**"No." I say**_

_**"Do you have something to hide Bre?" Matt asked and Mike started to pull my skirt again.**_

_**"No" I say and hit Mikes hand again**_

_**"Then this shouldn't be a problem." Mike said and started to pull my skirt down and then….**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Stop ok you guys can't accuse me of anything." I say

"Well Bre we know that Britt doesn't have a blade and cut's herself." Matt says. And Mike leaves his hands on my skirt till Matt tells him to check.

"How would you… Never mind I don't want to know."

"Well let's just say I defiantly know. Trust me." Matt say's

"Whatever I'm out." I say about to get off the counter and go upstairs and change. But that doesn't happen because Mike has his hands on my hips. He took me upstairs and sat me on my bed and pulled my skirt down just a tiny bit and you can see the scars.

"Bre why did you start this and when?" Mike asked me

"Last year after my parents died." I say crying. Mike just hugs me. We ended up laying down with my head on his shoulder.

"Bre do you just want to escape for one night get out of this house and spend the night at my house we can talk without people listening." Mike asked.

"Sure why not." I say getting up and Mike grabbed my hand and took me over to his house. Once we got there we ran up to his room and as soon as I closed the door his lips were on mine. My hands went behind his neck and one of his was on my hip and one in my hair. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I did. We walked backward and ended up on his bad with me on top of him. I don't think he liked it because the next thing I knew he flipped us over. He took off my cheerios top only breaking the kiss for a minute. I then took off his shirt and saw his perfect abs. I smile and kiss him again. I feel his hand going up my thigh when we hear a knock on the door.

"Mike are you on there?" Mikes sister asked

"Yeah Lil I'll be out in a minute." Mike called out. We hear his sister go down stairs.

"I thought nobody was here. But I guess I was wrong." Mike said putting his shirt on. Put my cheerio top back on. We walked down stairs hand in hand. When we got down there we saw two kids down there. Mike little sister and little brother.

"What are you guys doing home?" Mike asked.

"We wanted to come home. We missed you." Tom said coming to hug his brother.

We all hung out on the living room till about 9:30. Mike sent the little kids to bed. We stayed down there till 11:00. Then we went upstairs to go to Mike's room and go to bed. Around 12:30 I see a bright light coming from Mike's window. I look out and I see flames coming from Britt's and my house. I quickly get out of bed waking Mike up in the process. I run down stairs Mike right behind me. We run right next door and see Britt and Matt outside looking at the house.

"Please tell me you called 911 already." I say. They both nodded. Then I remember the photo's I have I the house. I run right in the house going up to my room. I hear people calling me to get my ass back there but I didn't listen. Once I get in the house I run up to my room I hear the fire truck coming. I get my bag and throw all of the things that remind me of my parents, my friends, loved ones, and my horse. I also grabbed my keys to both my cars, my wallet and my cow girl boot's and hat. I stuffed them all in a bag. When I see my three favorite stuffed animals. I grabbed them and started to leave the house. I then realized that I breathed in a lot of smoke but I decided to get out of the house as fast as I can. Once I get out of the house a fire fighter comes up to me. And takes me to the ambulance which is where all my friends are waiting for me at. Once they saw me Britt ran up to me and took my bag. I sit by the ambulance. I watch as the fire fighters put out the fire.

"Bre why did you go back inside the house?" Britt asked sitting next to me. Mike sits in front of me and Matt sits on my other side.

"I didn't want to lose the last couple thing I had left of my parents. I have nothing left of them except for the thing in that bag." I say as I get up and walk a little. But then I see all black.

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Please tell me you called 911 already." I say. They both nodded. Then I remember the photo's I have I the house. I run right in the house going up to my room. I hear people calling me to get my ass back there but I didn't listen. Once I get in the house I run up to my room I hear the fire truck coming. I get my bag and throw all of the things that remind me of my parents, my friends, loved ones, and my horse. I also grabbed my keys to both my cars, my wallet and my cow girl boot's and hat. I stuffed them all in a bag. When I see my three favorite stuffed animals. I grabbed them and started to leave the house. I then realized that I breathed in a lot of smoke but I decided to get out of the house as fast as I can. Once I get out of the house a fire fighter comes up to me. And takes me to the ambulance which is where all my friends are waiting for me at. Once they saw me Britt ran up to me and took my bag. I sit by the ambulance. I watch as the fire fighters put out the fire.**_

"_**Bre why did you go back inside the house?" Britt asked sitting next to me. Mike sits in front of me and Matt sits on my other side.**_

"_**I didn't want to lose the last couple thing I had left of my parents. I have nothing left of them except for the thing in that bag." I say as I get up and walk a little. But then I see all black.**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

When I start to wake up I hear a beeping sound. I start to open my eyes. When I open them I see all white.

"Where am I?" I ask

"You're in the hospital Bre." Somebody says. I turn my head and see Mike, Matt, Britt, San, and Puck.

"Why I'm fine." I say

"Breanna you aren't fine." Santana says "When you went in that house you inhaled a lot of smoke. You could have died."

"Well maybe that would have been a good thing." I say

"Why would that be a good thing you have so many people here that care about you" Matt says

"You guys wouldn't understand." Once I say that Mike grabs my hand

"We would if you tell us." Mike said in a sweet voice.

"No you wouldn't." I say with a tear starts to go down my cheek

"Here come the tears. So you think if you just start crying we will stop asking you questions. No that is not gonna happen this time." Puck said

"I JUST MY PARENTS BACK." I start crying and Britt comes over to the other side of the hospital bed and gives me a hug. I cry into her shoulder I feel somebody rubbing my back. I think it's Mike.

"Puck, Santana I think you two should leave you're not helping." Matt says as he walks out to go and get the doctor. Puck and Santana get up and leave. Matt came back a few minutes with the doctor. The doctor came in and checked to make sure I was ok. He said we were ok to go. Once we got out into the garage I realized that it was Thursday afternoon.

"Britt do you want to go to the mall and get a homecoming dress?" I ask Britt

"Yes! That would be so much fun and the guys can come and tell us what they think of them." Britt said.

So after that we all go into the car and drove to the mall. Once we got there we went to Deb's a dress store. I saw this really pretty one. It was a short Light blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around the middle. I go and grab it and I see it's my size. I go and try it on and it fits perfectly. I walk out to show Britt. But she wasn't there. All I saw was Matt and Mike sitting in the chairs right outside the dressing room doors. There reactions wanted to make me laugh. Matt was eating a pretzel and once he saw me he almost dropped it and stared with really big eyes. Mike was drinking a drink sitting next to Matt and almost spilled his drink on Matt. I walk over to Mike and sit on his lap.

"Do you like the dress?" I ask sweetly. All he did was nod. I don't think he could speak. I smile

"Is this like revenge for making fun of you when Mike came down with his shirt off and you dropped your fork?" Matt asked.

"Yep."

A few minutes later Britt came out with a short gold dress.

"Britt you look amazing." I say

"You look cuter than I do I mean Mike is still looking in shock. I think you broke him." Britt says. After that we went to go change into our regular clothes again. We came out of the dressing rooms we saw the guys talking. We got there attention and went to go pay for the dresses. After we walked out of the store I was a little confused.

"Britt I hate to burst the fun where having but where are we staying?"

"Mike's house. On and by the way you get to meet Mike and Matt's older brothers. There so cool."

"Oh joy." I say as we all go to the car and go to Mike's house. Once we get there I see a car I thought looked really familiar. We all get out and go inside the house where I hear to familiar laughs.

"Guys where back." I hear to sets of feet coming in.

"Breanna this is Andy my brother and this is Daniel Matt's brother." Mike says I stand there shocked. Next thing I know I'm being picked off the ground.

"Oh my god Breanna it's so nice to see you again we've missed you." Andy says

"What's going on?" Mike and Matt say at the same time.

_**I'm gonna end there. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	17. Chapter 17

"_**Britt I hate to burst the fun where having but where are we staying?"**_

"_**Mike's house. On and by the way you get to meet Mike and Matt's older brothers. There so cool."**_

"_**Oh joy." I say as we all go to the car and go to Mike's house. Once we get there I see a car I thought looked really familiar. We all get out and go inside the house where I hear to familiar laughs.**_

"_**Guys where back." I hear to sets of feet coming in.**_

"_**Breanna this is Andy my brother and this is Daniel Matt's brother." Mike says I stand there shocked. Next thing I know I'm being picked off the ground.**_

"_**Oh my god Breanna it's so nice to see you again we've missed you." Andy says **_

"_**What's going on?" Mike and Matt say at the same time.**_

* * *

_**Breanna's POV**_

Once Andy puts me down I say. "How are you two related to these two? There idiots." I ask Mike and Matt. I point at Andy and Daniel.

"How do you know them?" Matt asked me.

"We needed a job in Delaware you know where we live now because we go to college there. Some people were looking for a babysitter. We called and we go the job." Daniel

"You had to have a babysitter?" Mike asked I shrugged.

"Well when you almost burn down the house a couple times it sort of happens." I say "Also they were horrible babysitters."

"No we weren't." Andy said.

"Oh don't even get me started. They made me cook for them half the time." I say

"Well she took most of our money."

"But you also liked at that house with us. If you didn't want me to take your money then we shouldn't have played cards all the time."

"Why were they there most of the time?" Matt asked

"My parents were never home."

"OH well any way Breanna go make me something to eat I'm hungry." Andy said

"You can make it yourself. I don't have to do anything for you anymore."

"No we made a bet that you would have to do what I say for 3 years. I still have 5days." Andy smirked at me. I glared at him. I go to the kitchen and make him a sandwich. I come out to the living room and give it to him. I smiled at him. I go and sit next to Mike. I watch as Andy takes a bite of his sandwich. I try not to laugh. He spits the piece out and runs to the kitchen.

"Andy what's wrong?" I asked in fake confusion.

"That sandwich is HOT." He said getting the milk out and started to drink it out of the carton. Daniel and I start busting out laughing. We high fived.

"Dude I thought learned not to mess with Breanna when she did this before." Daniel said.

"I thought she was nicer. I didn't think she would put hot sauce on the sandwich AGAIN." Andy said

"Are you under estimating me Andy Chang?" He shook his head no. "I didn't think so." I leaned into Mike. He put his arm around my shoulders. We intertwined our fingers.

"Should we know something about you two?" Andy and Daniel say at the same time.

"Bre is my girlfriend." Mike said and then kissed me.

"How could you like the demon child Mike?" Andy asked

"What?"

"Just because I through your favorite book in the fire doesn't mean I'm the demons child." I say

"Yes it does."

"Daniel made me!"

We kept yelling back and forth. By the end Mike was holding me back. I got away from him and walked out the door. I sit on the step and I hear somebody come out. I see Mike sit next to me.

"We never really got along." I say

He laughed "I can tell. Come on lets go inside." We went inside and went up to his room. We layed on the bed and watched movies. Half way through the first movie I fell asleep.

_**The next morning **_

I woke up to the smell of French toast. I walked down stairs and saw Matt, Britt and Mike sitting there eating breakfast and Daniel was cooking. I walked over to the seat next to Mike and started to eat. 5 minutes into eating my breakfast the doorbell rang through the house. Daniel went to answer the door.

"Bre you have a visitor."

"Who is it…."

* * *

_**I'm gonna end it there. Please review. I need more characters.**_

_**Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I woke up to the smell of French toast. I walked down stairs and saw Matt, Britt and Mike sitting there eating breakfast and Daniel was cooking. I walked over to the seat next to Mike and started to eat. 5 minutes into eating my breakfast the doorbell rang through the house. Daniel went to answer the door.**_

"_**Bre you have a visitor."**_

"_**Who is it…."**_

* * *

_**Breanna's POV**_

"OMG KIRSTEN!" I screamed and jumped and gave her a really big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and see a football game." Kirsten said

"Really that's so swe…" I get cut off by somebody coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's with all the scream….. OH NO THERES TWO OF THEM IM DEAD!" He ran all the way up the stairs. We both start laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Britt said "Well besides what Bre did." I blush and run up stairs.

I go into Mike's room. I put on my cheerio's uniform. I was fixing my hair when Mike came in. I look at him in the mirror. I see him taking off his shirt and putting on his McKinley football shirt. He looks at me looking at him. He smiles. He walks over and puts his arm around my waist. He started to kiss my neck. I lean into him. I turn around in his arms and push him back and he lands on his back. He smiles as my hands travel up his shirt. There was a knock on the door and we jump apart. I land on the floor. I get up off the floor and run over the mirror and fix my hair. The door opened and Andy came in just as I got my hair done.

"Hey guys you should be leaving everybody left already. And Breanna Kirsten said she will see you at the football game." He said as he walked out of the room. He closed the door. Mike came over to me and gave me his jersey. I smile and put it on I grab my book bag and my phone and walked over to Mike who was ready and grabbed his hand. We both walked down stairs to the front door. We decided we would drive his car today. Once we got to school we went to our lockers.

"So are you excited for homecoming Mike?" I asked him

"As long as you are still my date then yes."

"Well can I think about it?" I asked jokingly.

"What?"

"I'm joking." I said smiling.

"Ok good. Cause I think you are gonna be the hottest Homecoming date ever." He said ad put his arm around my waist.

_**Time skip to the game.**_

Britt and I were sitting there before the game just talking when I look over and see Santana smile at me. I get up and walk over to her.

"Hey I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm really sorry." I say

"It's ok. I'm sorry that I said those things about you. I really do still want to be best friends. So does Puck." She said. I give her a hug and we both walk over to Brittany.

"Are you two best friends again?" Britt asked.

"Yeah" San and I said together.

We all hug each other. We look over and see Matt, Mike and Puck all looking at us like we were Bi polar or something.

"What can't I hug my Best Friends?" San said. Once she was finished Puck came and picked me up and spun me around.

"Does that mean were best friends too."

"Yes of course it does." I go over to my phone and see I have a message. I walk back over to my friends and open the was from my cousin Nino. I open the message. _**Breanna I know this may hurt when I tell you this but CJ our cousin died in war. You need to come to the funeral and help make the funeral happen. Also his wife is FUCKING CRAZY. Anyway the funeral is in 2 weeks be here. **_I felt tears go down my face.

"Bre what's wrong?" Britt asked me.

"You remember CJ our cousin right?" she nodded. "H-he's dead" I say crying. Britt ran over to me and held me. I could see all the confused looks on everybody's faces. But I didn't have time to say anything before Britt said something.

"They were really close." After she said that the football coach was calling the guys over. They all ran over. In the third quarter we heard a noise that scarred us all. It was a Gun shot.

* * *

_**I'm gonna stop right there. Please review and tell me what you think**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note

Please review if you want me to continue my stories.

Bgsoftball006


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy. But here is the next chapter!**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

I hear the gun shot and lie on the ground as fast as I can. I look around and see Derek. I look over and see Britt on the ground next to me with Santana next to her. Britt gives me a scared look. I decide to distract him so he doesn't hurt anybody. I get up and run. I run out of the field area and I look back and see him running after me. I move side to side so he can't shoot me. I hear cop cars coming in the distance. I see the cop cars coming into the school. But the next thing I know I hear two gun shots and there is a bad pain in my stomach and leg. I fall to my knees and see two cops come out and arrest Derek why the other is calling an ambulance. She rushed over and tells me to lay down. I lay on the asphalt. I hear people coming our way but the cops stop them from coming too close. Once the ambulance got there I see Britt in the crowd trying to get closer to me. Once she got to the cop she said she was family. He let her come in the ambulance with me. Once she got to me she smiled a little.

"Bre you're so stupid." She said "And I think you have a couple people to worry about."

"What do you mean?" I say as they put me in the ambulance.

"Puck, Matt, Mike, San, Andy, and Daniel said there gonna talk to you about not being so stupid!" Britt said trying not to laugh at the last part.

"But you know I can't help some days." I say smiling and she just laughed at me. After that we just started to make Jokes. We got to the hospital about 10 minutes later. Once we got there they took me straight back and started to wrap up my stomach. But the bad thing was I had to have a cast on my leg. I was really sad. I got a red cast for some school spirit. They told me I was going to have to stay overnight. But they gave me a private room so I could have my friends come in as much as I want. As soon as the doctor left all my friends came in.

"Breanna you are one of the stupidest people I have ever met!" Andy said.

"I have to agree Bre you could have gotten hurt. But I have to admit you are really brave I don't think I could have done that." Daniel said.

"Why did you do it?" Puck said "I mean I want to know why you did something so stupid. Brave but stupid"

"I did because I knew Derek was there for me. I mean I rather me get hurt than maybe a little kid there. I would hate for somebody to get hurt there for when it was met for me to get hurt. I was protecting people. So I guess it was just worth the risk." I say.

"Bre that made maybe a little bit of sense" Matt said.

"I know but you know I don't make that much sense to begin with. Oh and do we still have the homecoming dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah so are you still gonna go?" Britt asked

"Hell yeah! Last year I went to home coming with a broken arm. I think I want to go like this." I said smiling.

_**At homecoming!**_

I was at homecoming dancing with Mike. So I heard you got nominated for Homecoming King." I told him.

"Yeah, but you didn't get nominated for Homecoming Queen." He said looking sad.

"It's gonna be fine."

About 15 minutes later the asked for the nominees for king and queen to go on stage. They announced King first. Mike won I was so happy for him. When they announced queen I was a little surprised they said it wasn't any of the nominees. They called my name. I was in such shock the Matt pushed me a little just to get me to go up there. I got the crown on my head. Mike and I went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to I don't want to miss a thing. We agreed right then and there that would be our song. After homecoming we went back to Mike's house. When we got there we saw Britt's mom and dad there. I gave them bout a hug. They said they had big news for us.

"We have decided that we are gonna move to Delaware and live in your mom and dad's old house since there not living there anymore." Britt's mom Becky said.

"Well of course there not living there. They are DEAD!" I said.

"Oh. Dear sweetie. Im sorry" Aunt Becky said.

"I want to stay here." I say

"Well ok then. We already bought the house so we can spend some time there. Like maybe some short weekends or some holidays and maybe summer there. And when you get old enough maybe you can live there." Aunt Becky said.

"Can we go this week? We don't have any school." I ask

"Sure we'll even get your horse down and everybody can come I mean the house is big enough." After that they got up and left. I turned to mike and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go upstairs." Once I say that he picked me up and we go up to his room. Once we got there he layed me on his bed. He lays on the other side. We turn on his t.v. and I lay on his chest thinking about this week. I got really excited then fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We start to walk home. When we get to the front door we start to kiss. We broke apart for air.**_

"_**Good night Bre." He said with a wink**_

"_**Night Mike" I said dreamily**_

"_**Oh Bre before I forget do you want to ride to school tomorrow?" **_

"_**Sure"**_

_**I walk into the house.**_

"_**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Britt yells at me**_

_**Breanna's POV**_

"Hey Britt you didn't have to wait up for me." I say looking at the clock to see its 9:15

"Bre where were you?" Britt asked me

"At the diner. Now if you will excuse me I'll be in my room getting ready for bed." I say to Britt walking up to my room. I go over to my window and open it. I look through my window and see Mike shirtless. I turn around quickly. Then I hear somebody calling my name. I turn around and see Mike.

"Hey"

"Hey" Mike said

"Not to be rude or anything but what do you want?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Do you want to come over and spend the night? My parents aren't here."

"Sure I'll be there in like 10 minutes. I have to sneak past Britt." I say with a smile

"See you then." He said with a wink.

I get my cheerios uniform and pajamas and start to get my book bag together. I put my book bag on and start heading for the front door. When I open it I see somebody I didn't expect.

"Puck what are you doing here?"

"To make sure you got home safely. Breanna do you know how worried we were. Britt was crying because she thought somebody took you after you hung up on San. San's pissed because you hung up on her. So I would watch out tomorrow if I were you. And where the hell do you think you are going."

"To a friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to know."

"Bye Puck" I said pushing him out the door. I went to the back door and went out and over to Mike's house. I knock on the door and a little girl answered it.

"Hi is Mike here?" I ask her

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked me back

"Breanna."

"Oh you're not my brother's girlfriend."

"Who's your brother's girlfriend?"

"A girl with brown hair. She's a cheerleader."

"Oh ok well can you tell your brother to call me?"

"Sure. You seem a lot nicer than his girlfriend."

"Thank you" I said turned around and left. Once I got in the house I ran up to my room I shut my window and curtains and started to cry. When my phone went off I looked and saw it was Mike.

"Mike I don't think I want a ride to school tomorrow I'm gonna go with Britt ok bye." I said and then started crying in my pillow again. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Britt I don't want to talk!" I yelled. The door opened

"Since I'm not Britt can I stay and talk." Puck said.

"I just really want a hug right now." He came over and hugged me and then he put me in bed and tucked me in and I fell asleep.

_**The next day!**_

When I woke up I got changed and did my hair and make-up. I went down stair to see Britt.

"I'm so sorry for last night Britt." I went to hug her and she hugged me back.

"It's ok just don't do it again"

"Ok and can you take me to school today. But I already have a ride home."

"Sure let's go." I grab an apple and we were on our way to school. When we got to school I got out of the car. When I passed Puck's truck I heard people calling me over but I just kept walking to my locker. When I opened my locker it got slammed shut.

"What do you want Santana." I look and see all my friends are there.

"Why did you hang up on my last night?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't feel like going home."

"Fine I'll let you off this time" she said with a smile and we hugged.

After that I went to open my locker and once I did two arms wrapped around my hips. I got my books out of my locker.

"Breanna can we talk about why were mad last night?" Mike whispered in my ear. I closed my locker and got out of his arms and walked to my first period. I've made it through all my periods to lunch. I went in the lunch line and got an apple and a salad. When I got out of the lunch line I saw Kurt sitting at a table. I walked over there and sat next to him.

"I hope this seat wasn't taken." I say with a smile

"Wow a Cheerio sitting with a Gleek never happens."

"Well it does today." In about 10 minutes all the people from last night came and sat with Kurt and I at the table.

"Breanna is there a reason why Santana is trying to kill us with her eyes?" Artie asked

As soon as he says that Britt came over.

"Hey Bre why aren't you sitting with us?"

"Trying something new."

"Ok I'll see you at home. By the way everybody is coming over tonight." She said as she was walking away. I look over at the table Mike is giving me sad eyes.

"I didn't know you lived with Brittany."

"Yeah I'm her cousin."

After lunch I made it through the day without talking to any of them. I was walking to my locker and somebody grabbed my hand. I looked and saw that it was Mike.

"Mike what do you want?" Taking my hand away from his.

"Why are you mad at me and why didn't you come over last night?"

"Oh I did come over last night and why don't you ask you little sister what she said to me. That will explain everything." I say walking away. I walk to the choir room and see I was late. I come in and the teacher saw me.

"Hi I would like to try out for glee club." I say

"Great do you already have a song?"

"Yeah."

"You may start whenever you like."

_**(Me singing)**_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

When I was done everybody clapped. I had a couple of tear running down my face.

"Breanna that was really good." Mr. Schue said

"Thank you." I said and we started to work on some songs.

"Ok guys we have a pep rally this Friday. We get to sing 2 or 3 songs. I think Breanna should sing a solo and then there should be a duet and then a group number what do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea. But I think we should use the solo for sectionals." Rachel said

"That is a good idea but we need more people so start asking people. Ok you guys are dismissed."

After he said that we all left the room.

"Hey Breanna I'm having a glee sleep over tonight do you want to come?" Mercedes asked

"Sure I would love to. But I need a ride."

"I could take you then we can head to my house."

"Ok that sounds like a plan." Mercedes, Kurt, and I all wen t out to Mercedes car and drove to Britt and my house. I see San's, Puck's, Matt's cars in the drive way.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Why don't you take Kurt and get him clothes and I'll get mine and I'll meet you out here when I'm done."

"OK" They both said at the same time. I go in the house and start to walk to my room when I get thrown over somebody's shoulder.

"Hey put me down NOW!" I yelled

"How about NO" Matt yelled at me. We walked into the living room and he sat me down on the couch.

"Now Bre I'm going to ask nicely. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"You call that nice and I don't think it's anybody's business so if you will excuse me I have places to be."

I walk up stair get everything I need and walk out the door. Mercedes and Kurt pick me up 5 minutes later and we head to the sleep over. I swear I had the best time of my life. The next morning to told Mercedes I had to go to school early for cheerios practice and I would see her at glee club at the end of the day. Once I got to school I noticed I was the first one there. I went to sit on the bleachers and that's when Coach Sue came in.

"You're early I like it." She said to me.

"Thanks"

"Soon all the other Cheerios came and as soon as Britt came in I noticed she has been crying. I walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Bre I miss you at home."

"I'll be home tonight and we can have a movie night ok?"

"OK" she automatically cheered up.

After Cheerios practice it was a pretty good day. Until I got to lunch.

"Hey Bre can you sit with us today we really need to talk to you Bre." Britt said

"Umm…."

_**This is the longest chapter…. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think…**_

_**AND I really want some more characters so please review.**_

_**The song was Concrete Angle by Martina McBride.**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


End file.
